


Ashes like Snow

by Lady Moriarty (takingtheTARDISto221B)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takingtheTARDISto221B/pseuds/Lady%20Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman with an unknown past takes on a life of crime with none other than Jim Moriarty. She falls in love with Sebastian Moran. After Sherlock's fall the empire crumbles sending Moran running with her and her child in tow. Her search for the answers to her mysterious past lead her to an unexpected outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Please feel free to comment any and all suggestions... this is a work in progress so I don't know how long it will take! If you like it and want to read more then follow the story! Toodles!

Alex Reynolds was sleeping soundly in her bed when a slight noise woke her from her sleep. It was coming from the kitchen in her apartment. The only other person who was supposed to be there was fast asleep next to her after he’d had a nightmare. She pulled open her bedside drawer and took hold of her gun. She slipped out of bed quietly so as to not wake her son and tiptoed her way out of the bedroom.

She crept in to the hallway leading to the living room. The sun was just starting to peek through the curtains, giving her some light. She waited and perked her ears to listen. Someone was sitting at the tiny kitchen table. She edged her way around the corner, gun pointed, and then almost immediately relaxed. The _intruder_ was only Sebastian, steadily tapping away at the keys on his laptop. She breathed a sigh of relief as she placed her gun in a hiding spot.

Smiling she walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good Morning. When did you get in?”

“Hey…” he chuckled still staring at his computer. “I got in earlier this morning and thought I would stop by and get some work done. Sorry if I woke you up, I just had to make some coffee.”

Sebastian was always one to bring his work home with him. “Is there enough for two?” She jested.

“Maybe…”

There was a cup sitting on the counter, waiting for her to claim. _He must have realized that I would wake up and poured me some_. For a moment she was slightly irritated.

“I thought someone had broken in… You could have called…” she said while she picked up her cup of coffee.

“I wasn't going to call you at 2:30am to let you know I was back in town…” _Ah._ He’d come in really early. The job must have been finished much sooner than they had anticipated. She was just going to leave it at that. There was no use in arguing with Sebastian over something that silly. Besides, he was obviously way too busy to argue.

She glanced at the schematics that were scattered on the table and the surveillance feeds on the laptop. People going in and out of a building. “A bank?” she asked curiously. Specifically she could have asked if it was a vault but she knew what he was going for.

“Yupp.”

“What’s so special that you have to break into a bank to get it?” She could think of a million things but she didn't feel like deducing it out of him. All she knew was that, judging from the jumbled mess of schematics, whatever it was, it needed to be procured quickly.

He chuckled again. “That’s for me to know… and you to pry, after you make me some eggs.”

He looked up at her and grinned with the most charming look he could muster up. She would never get bored of that smile…

She giggled. “Okay, okay! I surrender!” she exclaimed.

She gave him another kiss and walked to the stove. As she worked on breakfast she couldn't help but wonder what Seb was after in that bank. _It’s more than likely for a client._

The pitter patter of feet made them both look up and smile. “Momma?”

A sleepy eyed young boy peeked around the corner after the smell of breakfast wafted into the bedroom.

He looked and beamed at who was there.

“Sebastian!”

“Hey kid!” Sebastian gave him a big hug.

“You're back!”

“Yes I am.” Sebastian closed his laptop and placed her son on his lap. They talked for a few minutes about Seb’s adventure… minus the extremely illegal things that he had done. Sebastian usually told him about his work in fairy tale form, to keep his mind fairly innocent… for the time being. Aiden wasn't completely ignorant to what she and Sebastian did. He had lived around it his whole life. He’d also had to endure the consequences of their life; constantly moving from place to place. It didn’t bother him much at times… Aiden was incredibly clever for a child of his age. He was always the smartest kid in his class and read quicker than all the other students. When Alex had noticed her child’s intellect she took him to a specialist that told her Aiden had an eidetic memory and an incredible IQ to go with it. She didn’t know what to do with a genius son… but she tried and for the most part, Aiden was happy. One of her bonding techniques had been through books. Her son took after her in the sense that he loved to read. At the age of four she had bought him _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_ in an attempt to connect with him. Later that evening he came running to her with bright eyes and telling her all about the book. She knew then that they would be okay. When she had first introduced him to Sebastian, her son was reluctant to speak with him. Then Sebastian told him a story… and they became inseperable. This time the wide eyed little boy listened intently to a story about the beautiful city of Venice, Italy and a painting that had been missing for over 30 years.

“Did the prince find it?”

“Not exactly, the dark knights took it from him before he could reclaim it!”

_Dark Knights? Interpol. That’s why he had come home so suddenly._

“Aiden, honey, go brush your teeth and get ready for breakfast. Seb can finish the story when you get back.”

“Okay Momma.”

He scurried off down the hall.

Once he was out of hearing range she turned to Sebastian. “How bad?”

The look on his face told her everything. _It was really bad. And since he came home so early he must have known that no one could track the job back to him which means…_

“Carlo…?”

“Yeah.”

Carlo had been one of their biggest allies after they had to go on the run. He had kept them safe in both Rome and then France and then made sure they were taken care of in Germany after things went bad in Paris. Carlo had been family. He’d taken care of Aiden when both she and Sebastian needed to go on a job that lasted two weeks. He had always been there for them, especially after…

 _sigh_.

“Did he suffer?”

“Not for long.” He answered. “I saw through my scope that they had shot him in the leg and he was bleeding out. He told me through the coms to keep going… and that you and Aiden needed me…” his voice trailed off a bit as if he was lost in thought.

“What else did he say?”

All was silent for a moment except for the faint sounds of running water coming from the bathroom.

“That he understood.”

She didn’t need any more explanation than that.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

Sebastian only nodded.

Alex went back to cooking, trying to push Carlo to the back of her mind. There would be time to mourn for him later…

Silence lingered between them while they each went back to their prospective tasks.


	2. Memories

After breakfast Aiden had been taken to school by Sebastian’s personal driver.

Both he and Alex were now doing the dishes.

“He looks like he is adjusting.” He said glancing at Alex.

“He didn’t have much of a choice…” she stated with a somber look on her face. “This is the seventh time that we have moved. He was just starting to make friends, Seb… I hated having to do that again. He keeps asking me when we’re just going to stay in one place…”

“You know why we cant…”

Her solemn gaze became even more distressed. “Yeah… I know.”

 

After Moriarty’s death his empire started to die with him. Sebastian was the obvious choice to put at the head but many of Moriarty’s associates thought otherwise. They banded together to rebel against Sebastian. There was a price placed on his head and many contacts turned on Sebastian. No one had ever really paid attention to Alex. She had always been the girl behind the scenes… but someone found out about her relationship with Sebastian. Later that day when she and Aiden had gotten home their flat had been ransacked, and their puppy found hanging from the ceiling fan. The wall had writing scrawled on it in blood.

 

**_WE WILL FIND YOU_ **

The next morning she contacted Sebastian.

 

The burner phone she had bought that day was shaking while she clutched it in her hand… she hadn’t had much sleep. Not for a lack of trying either. Every sound to her screamed _DANGER_. Moriarty’s associates had sent someone to scare them and they had accomplished their goal. Even though she knew she could hold her own against any psychopath they sent her way, she couldn’t help but think about how dangerous this was for her son. As a precaution she had rented a hotel room for the night instead of going to one of her many spare flats around the city. Aiden had sniffled himself to sleep and was immovable as he curled up next to her. She knew he was distressed about what had happened. No child should ever have to go through something that terrifying…

“Moran here.”

She opened her mouth but so sound came out.

“Who is this?”

His voice sounded tense… should she tell him?

“I’m going to ask again… Who is..”

“Seb.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Alex?”

The knot in her chest was getting tighter by the second… she was going to cry and she might as well accept it.

“Seb…”

“Alex, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Where’s Aiden? Are you in danger?”

She tried to process everything he was asking her…

“Um… no… I mean… yes we’re ok… well…” she couldn’t think.

“Alex? Whats going on?”

Here it goes.

“Seb someone destroyed my flat….”

“What?”

“Someone came into the flat and tore the place to shreds….” She sobbed quietly, trying not to wake up Aiden.

“Alex… are you okay? Where is Aiden?”

“He’s fine… well… somewhat fine. He’s asleep… but, Seb… Seb... they... they killed Spot…. They hung him from the... the fucking ceiling fan…” She was having trouble breathing.

There was silence on the other end.

“Seb they left a note in Spot’s blood….”

“What did it say?” he asked abruptly.

“We will find you.”

Again there was silence.

“Seb they destroyed everything… all of our furniture… clothes… Aiden’s books and toys…”

Still silence. She was angry now.

“Seb, say something damn it!”

“Alex… you need to stay calm.”

_Stay calm?!_

“How can I stay calm when there’s a fucking psychopath after me and my son?!”

“Alex!”

She was trembling now. It was one thing to mess with her but it was entirely different when it came to her son… she would protect him by any means necessary. _Any_ means.

“Alex, where are you?”

“Safe. They won’t find us. And I have my gun so I _dare_ anyone to try and step in here.”

“Okay, I will be on the next flight to London. I’m coming to get you.”

“Seb, these people are after you!”

“Alex… my priority right now is to get you out of there. They could’ve killed you! They could have killed Aiden!”

She processed that for a minute.

“Where should we meet?”

“Our first job.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Their first job had been an assassination of a regional manager of a small firm who had pissed off Moriarty. She had tagged along simply because Moriarty had told her to be an extra gun. Seb had been prepared to take him out when he suddenly asked Alex to do it. Even though they were both wildly confused they knew better than to question Moriarty. Alex switched places with Moran, aimed, relaxed, and fired. Perfect headshot. Moriarty was pleased and, even though he would never admit it, Alex knew Sebastian was wildly impressed that day.

“Alright.”

The rest was history. They had met and he had whisked them off to the United States. There they changed their identities and stayed for a year, until they had to move from place to place. For two years they ran from the people trying to kill Sebastian, and Sebastian in turn had hunted every single one of them. They would pay, and pay they did...

 

“I think that dish is clean, Alex.”

She bounced back from her memory and realized she had been washing the same plate for about five minutes now.

“Sorry,” she mumbled as she handed him the plate to dry.

He stared at her for a while and put the plate down on the towel. Carefully taking the new dish out of her hands, he pulled her into an embrace. One thing she had always loved about Sebastian was his ability to know when she was stressed out. Alex savored this tender moment between them. She was warm in his embrace. They were safe and happy… and all alone.

“Seb.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to take a shower…”

For a moment Sebastian was confused. But then, the mischievous twinkle in his eye told her she didn’t have to explain.

He closed the distance between them and met her lips in a passionate kiss.

It had been almost three months since they’d had sex. And Alex wasn’t about to wait any longer. She clutched at his shirt, pulling him closer. It still wasn’t close enough. Sebastian deepened the kiss. Suddenly he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As she adjusted herself, he backed her into the wall and began to attack her neck with his mouth.

“God, Seb…”

Yupp… it had been way to long. She reminded herself never to let this much time pass between them again.

They looked at each other, slightly winded.

Then Sebastian smiled. It wasn’t a tiny smile, it was a broad grin that showed Alex just how much he cared for her. She started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“Us…” She ran her fingers down his cheek, neck, and then started to undo the buttons on his shirt. “I miss those days where you would come to my flat and do this. When I literally could not say no because you had me naked and in bed so quickly…” they both burst into a fit of giggles.

She softly kissed him again. “Shower?” she whispered against his lips.

He nodded and carried her all the way down the hall to the bedroom and laid her down… and shut the door.


End file.
